


Three O'Clock

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [97]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward should've been in bed hours ago.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are just like sisters! <br/>...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three O'Clock

The hall clock tolled the hour – three a.m. – and Edward rubbed his bleary eyes. He’d sat down to read hours ago, getting lost in the words and theories presented. The vague memory of Winry telling him to come to bed presented itself, and Edward wondered just how long ago that had been. Damn. She was probably all snug and sleeping while he was up reading. Stretching himself out of the chair, he cracked his back by twisting from side to side. When had staying up reading become so hazardous to his spine? Making a face, he headed upstairs. 

The light was still on, though Winry had fallen asleep waiting for him. Edward sucked in a breath, wishing she’d made herself a little more clear about wanting him to come to bed. She wore a tiny scrap of lace and satin, with ribbons sewn into areas that made him think the whole confectionary thing would fall apart if he just tugged at that bow right _there._

Mentally kicking himself, Edward made his way to the bed, sitting at the foot of it to stare at his wife. The word ‘idiot’ kept spinning through his head. 

“What are you doing?” Winry mumbled, kicking at him with her toe. 

“Thinking I should’ve come to bed hours ago,” Edward admitted. He ran his hand up her leg, giving her shin a pat. 

Winry gave him a sleepy smile that still managed to ignite his blood. “Come to bed now,” she yawned, “an’ I’ll let you wake me up early.” 

Grinning, Edward crawled up over her. “It’s early, and you’re awake now.” He leaned down to kiss Winry. 

“Jerk,” she grumbled, but wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. 

The clock struck four, but their mutual pleasure kept Edward from noticing.


End file.
